


Good Coffee

by mikkimouse



Series: New Computer Prompts [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Derek snorted. “I make you coffee every morning. I don’t think that’s worthy of a marriage proposal.”Stiles nuzzled deeper into the back of his neck. “It’s good coffee.”





	Good Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Good Coffee (Traduccion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150467) by [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> Written for the prompt "Please marry me." and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/174775613555/for-ms-getting-a-new-computer-prompt-fills-15-of)

Derek snorted. “I make you coffee _every_ morning. I don’t think that’s worthy of a marriage proposal.”  


Stiles nuzzled deeper into the back of his neck. “It’s good coffee.”

Derek rolled his eyes and got down two mugs from the cabinet. “No coffee is that good.”  


Stiles stuck his hand around in Derek’s field of vision. It took Derek a second to realize Stiles was holding a little black box.  


His heart thudded.  


“Your coffee is,” Stiles said.  


Derek sucked in a breath and turned around. “Stiles–”  


Stiles dragged his free hand through his messy hair and his eyes darted to the corner before he looked back at Derek. “Sorry. I, uh, I really had plans to do it somewhere fancy, like with suits and dinner and alcohol and all that, but I came downstairs and saw you making coffee in our kitchen, like you do every morning, and it just…hit me. I didn’t want to wait any more to ask you. I didn’t want to wait anymore to have this, to have _us_ , for the rest of our lives. So, uh…will you marry me?”  


Derek stared at him, and then stared at the little black box. He needed to say _something_ , but his brain wouldn’t work. “You’re serious.”  


Stiles flailed. “Of course I’m serious! Why in the _fuck_ do you think I wouldn’t be serious about this? I–” 

Derek kissed him. He kissed Stiles with everything he had, because he may not have been able to form the words just yet, but he could answer Stiles like this.

Stiles pulled back and blinked. “I, uh…”

“That was a yes,” Derek said. “In case that wasn’t clear.”  


Stiles gaped at him. “Whoa, really? Are you serious?”  


Instead of answering, Derek kissed him again. Stiles was smart. He’d get the message.

And if he didn’t, well, Derek had the rest of their lives to make sure he did.  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
